The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.
Client devices typically have no way to determine how much data will be downloaded when accessing a website or other network-based resource. This can result in significant delays in downloading content, particularly in bandwidth-limited environments.